Consumer packaged goods companies are always looking for effective ways to increase the market share of their brands. The "option" or "self-destruct" retail coupon is one such technique. The consumer is encouraged to purchase more product or convert from a competitor's product. The "option" or "self-destruct" retail coupon is arranged with multiple coupons, one of which is to be selected by the consumer. When the selection is made, the selected coupon remains intact as a coupon and can be redeemed at the store, while the non-selected coupon is destroyed and the non-selected coupon is rendered invalid, thereby negating double redemption. A coupon is rendered invalid when it lacks the legal terms and conditions covering the consumer redemption conditions and retailer reimbursement text.
Various designs for option or self-destruct coupons have been suggested or put into actual use. Generally, they have not been adequately satisfactory in accomplishing their intended purpose. The manner in which the option or self-destruct coupon is to be used might not be clearly understood by the consumers. The arrangement of the coupons can confuse the consumer. The invalidation of the non-selected coupon might be appearance of a valid coupon. Besides consumer confusion if the multiple coupon is not understood and the desired coupon is not removed correctly, there can be even more confusion at the check-out counter of the store where the consumer is seeking redemption of the coupon.